Where They Come From
by TinkaPrime
Summary: Three younglings arrive on Earth and they have a tail to tell. Mystery of a young femmy named Tinka. What does Blackarachnia have to do with this. Will there be refuge for the femmy or will it be mayhem?
1. Chapter 1

Where They Came From

Chapter 1

Sounds of howling wind could be heard along with what sounds like rain it was in fact sand. It was a day that no one left the bay hanger. A fierce wind storm had blown it at 1043 hundred hours (military time), it was quite ,which was odd, normally there was a lot of ruckus going on in the vehicle area. Normally the twins were fighting or watching a martial arts movie to learn new moves. Today was the planning and gearing for the recon to Africa was commencing.

Its been a week and a half since the readings were in Africa and nothing has shown during that time. Decepticons were found combing the area for something unknown to the Autobots even after hours of searching. Since then there has been multiple sightings and conflicts between the two. Starting around the Congo River Basin through the Sahara and now at the Atlas Mts. In the Sahara there was a large awkward moment when it truly looked the Decepticons were playing in the sand by throwing it around. But when everything was all said and done it was noticeable that they were digging.

During that time Optimus was put on light duty due to odd spark fluctuations that was causing strain to his whole situation then later Ironhide was also put on light duty for the same causes. Ratchet the head CMO was frying his processor over the whole matter and now a small crew was being dispatched and Optimus and Hide were not happy mechs. But none the less they had finally hammered out all protocols and actions to be taken to ensure the safety of all on this mission. Going were Latinate Lennox and his rangers along with Bumblebee, Hound, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Skidds and Mudflap (yes both set of twins), and Wheeljack. Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide, Hoist, and Red Alert to stay on base and keep reading and update feeds to the recon group.

*************** Africa 26 hours later at Morocco open field**************

"Alright men, lets get it in gear and move out to the mounts and start scouting. We received information that they are active again Northwest of here. Our objective is to detain one and inquire about information as to what their objective is here in Africa but as a reminder no civilians are allowed information as to what is going on. If anyone ask we are doing a search for major drug and illegal animal traders that have been reported here in the mountains." Stated Lt. Lennox.

The shuttle craft landed and all the and all soldiers unlatched the Autobots tires and jumped into the army land rovers and filed out. The air was heavily moist and extremely hot. The start of the mountains as 45 minutes away so they were not in direct sunlight for very long before the sunlight was replaced by the valiums canopies and yells of angry howler monkeys. For the few who have never been and have only heard tails and seen shows it was a true sight to behold, an amazing transformation, from desert gold to lush green and browns. Traveling at a fast pace to reach the area as quickly as possible and hopefully take the Decepticons by surprise.

An hour and a half later they were nearing their destination and could hear the ripping of many trees and hundreds of animals crying and protesting to the intrusion and destruction of heir homes. Acting fast the Autobots flow over the terrain and ahead to get the jump the rangers quickly parked a couple of feet away. Charging ahead Hound started giving commands and helping at least pin down one Deception in hopes of capturing one. The humans brought forward two large cannon nets made by Wheeljack to help with the containing process. It drained the Cybertronian of its energy enough that it would be unable to move, only the rangers of N.E.S.T knew about this weapon none of the national governments know about it. It is only to be a one time use and then to be dismantled.

The Autobots had Starscream and two of Soundwave's creations, Ravage and Rumble, in their sights and were awaiting the order from Hound. Wheeljack was by the nets adding the positing and making sure all the equipment were already for immediate action. The queue for the target was given they were aiming for Rumble the smallest and easier to detain and get information from. Now for the action signal.

"What are u doing here Starscream? You looking for another way to bring you precious master back to life or something else?" Questioned Hound. Starscream sneered.

"I'm the Leader of the Decepticons now and we will have u was our slaves. Your Leader will bow before me as the supreme ruler once we get our hands on our precious cargo! HHHAAAHHHAAAHHAAAHHHA…." He then lashed out and hit both Skidds and Mudflap clear out of the clearing and into the dense forest. Bumblebee and Hound then charged in at Starscream and the twins, Sun and Swipe, charged Rumble and Ravage. Everything was going to plan. The Mudflap and Skidds rejoined to help fight Rumble and Ravage both set of twins were trying to out do each other by using the moves they have learned from the Kong Fu movies they have watched.

Bumblebee was then thrown against a small rocky area falling in a heap on the ground. Hitting the rock face Bee temporarily stunned but noticed the hole on the side of the mound of rock and blue lights shinning from within. Whimpers were heard from within and the lights disappeared further into the cave.

'Blue lights…..Optics some one is hiding in here and it was scared. This must be what they were looking for. I can't let them get what ever it is' Thought Bee. Bee came up to his peds and took a defensive position in front of the entrance and held it providing cover fire for Hound.

"Bee get over here and help me hold him down" Grunted Hound as he rustled StarScream to the ground again in attempt to get as much information as he could before he retreated. Bee shook his head no and chirped negatively. Hound was then thrown off StarScream; where upon the order of retreat was given after sustaining heavy damage from both human and Cybertronian fire arms. The command was given for the net to be lunched but to late and Rumble got away but just only. The net lay empty and the plain had fallen through.

Bee lowered his weapon once cost was clear and started to look into the entrance when he was whipped around to face an angry Hound.

"Why did you disregard a direct order Bumblebee? We could have had Starscream and Rumble. Explain your self." Growled Hound. Grabbing Bee by the collar plate and giving him a shack for emphasis. Bee pointed to the entrance and then pointed to his optics then back at the entrance.

"You…saw…optics?" Asked Hound. He approached the entrance and saw nothing then he reached in. While feeling around he stated "There's nothing here…. OUCH!" Yanking his hand back he left a stream of energon on the ground. His hand had a large deep gash across it. Bringing his hand close he applied a sealing gel for a temporary repair.

"What the slag was that? Who's in there, come out with your hands up!" Shouted Hound getting to his peds and charging his plasma gun and aiming for the entrance. To the humans the next thing they knew was a language unknown to them was being spoken at fast pace.

"_Please don't hurt us. If I go with you will you leave the other two out of it. I'm the one you want. Please, please just agree to that and I'll go quietly!" _Said a small Femmy voice from with in the cave spoken in formal Cybertronion.

"_You….are a youngling. Your safe here we are the Autobots. We do not want to harm anyone. " _Said Hound to the voice in Cybertronion then to the humans he said "They are frightened younglings…you call them children." Hound stated to the humans after they gave him and odd look for the word youngling. There was shuffling around from within the cave and the sound for metal scrapping the ground being dragged. Bright blue optics came through the darkness then a white creased cords and paschal helm plating. The humans became defensive readying there weapons. Bee waved a hand telling them to stand down and back. And returned his gaze back to the little white and silver proto form emerging from the entrance. Dragging the right leg behind her small frame she squinted as she took her first look, in what may have been a long time, at the sun. Upon seeing the femmy fully she was looked in desperate need of a medic and energon. She swayed and tipped over to lay upon the ground then clambered back onto her hands just to lean against the wall of the cave and breath ruggedly helm cast down.

Wheeljack came forward and scanned over her small chest panels that were by a light metal cloth band that is rapped around the base then twisted and looped around the neck. Also around her neck was a chocker with the Autobot symbol. On her lower panel was a magnetic band with four panels elegantly shaped. It was a basic design made by Wheeljack many years ago on order by Optimus Prime when the few surviving young that would not get there first armor for many a Vern to come. This did help the fatality rate drop in the number of innocent younglings dieing who accidentally got trapped in the rubble or cross fire.

"The reading are weak form exhaustion and lack of nutrition but they're steady. She's not in immediate danger but we need to brace the right leg and get her back to base now or that may change. She said something about other." Wheeljack said looking toward the cave, _"Come out little ones we need to get to a med bay and have all of you taken care of there is a safe warm safe birch for each of you and plenty of energon to fill your tanks." _He said in Cybertronion softly as he gently moved the femmy gently into his arms and holding her tenderly.

Looking up to the cave again two sets of mild blue optics and then a deep gray with a light blue ting to it, a full helm cover. The Proto form was stocky in build good for hand to hand combat and heavy weaponry. His lower panel and hip joints were covered in a basic magnetic strip around the waist and attached were armor covers. His upper also had a magnetic strip wrapped around his chest over his spark and segmented panels covering his front and back. The other was a helm shaped like Ratchet's but a medium blue with black and white accents, also a full helm cover. His armor looks very similar just in different colors. They, both mechs, were in better shape then the femmy a few dents and scratches they both looked tired and low on energon but most of all scared. The gray mech stood up and crest of the Autobot was hanging from a chain around his neck.

"_Which one of you is Ironhide. He's suppose to be here. Carrier said that he is with our Prime. Where are they I don't see them anywhere." _The young mech said with a gray helm.

" _He is with Ratchet due to having a medical problem that prevented him from coming with us. What are your names young ones? How did you get here" _said Hound picking up the medium blue one while Bumblebee picking up the gray one. They started walking the long distance back to the aircraft that would help them get back to base and the younglings in safety. The humans already packed and heading back a little ways ahead of the bi ped Cybertronions. The gray one started first to talk.

"_I'm SteelBomb and he's Sprockets." _SteelBomb nodded his head to the femmy he said, "_She's Tinka. We have been running from those Decepticons for four Vern. Tinka has been guiding us since we lost track of the Arc and had caught Optimus' signal and have fallen out of trajectory. During that time Tinka tried to fix the area we were falling and got hurt pretty bad because she was further up on the fake meteor we used to get in not the highly protected part that was made to take impact. Tinka had managed to steer the meteor away from the water and into land large hot flat land with many amazing and scary creatures. Some even attacked us a whole group of them and they were trying to climb us it kinda hurt. _Any way we got _halfway in the sand and then Tinka told us to hide ourselves under some shrubs or something, but there wasn't a lot out their and we ran for a while until we found a decent size rock and dug a whole as quickly as we could. We just managed to make a hole big enough that we could squeeze into when a large vehicle flew over head with a Deception insignia on it. It transformed and landed not far we hurriedly covered ourselves in dirt, though Kets protested to it." _SteelBomb laughed as Kets made a face mumbling about sanitation. Both yawned as they finally relaxed and slipped into recharge.

They were a few miles away from the aircraft and the humans already had the engines warmed up and ready for take off. Once everyone was boarded and situated, Wheeljack holding Tinka and Bumblebee holding the two mechling, so someone was holding each youngling safely and everyone else was strapped down in the hanger of the craft they lifted off. During the flight Wheeljack kept monitor over the femmy while the two mechling recharged with Bumblebee. Half way home Wheeljack pulled out a small container of energon and dipped his finger in it just to drip some on the femmies parted lips. Bee saw what he was doing and nudged his two younglings awake. They looked curiously at Bee while he with drew a similar container out of subspace and tipped a little to them so they could have very small sips, remembering that to much regular grade made a youngling sick. After a sip or two the younglings fell back into recharge.

"How's the patent Doctor?" Bee asked using the radio for speech. He was looking at Wheeljack and the young femmy with concern.

"Her reading are slowly growing weaker. I have been sending Ratchet information by comlink he has the med bay prepped for her. The other two have me and you for care they are not in as bad shape. They will have to be hooked up to energon drips and have monitors on them for a while but other then that they seem healthy. Little bit of sealant gel here and there love and comfort and we'll have all three running around driving us all up the walls with their over energetic selves." Wheeljack said with a laugh. He gently crest the femmies face with great sadness.

"It may be a long battle for this one though. I only hope that she has the will to continue living. Let us rest for now it will be a long couple of solar cycles. " Again Wheeljack crest her face and prayed that the femmy would keep fighting to live then closes his optics to rest until they landed.

It was several hours later that the crew started to prep for landing. The humans were getting ready and all the Autobots were waking from their light recharge. They had reached there base and were coming in for a landing on the roadway they could see Ratchet with a rolling table ready for the young femmy, beside Ratchet was Ironhide and Optimus who looked concerned. Optimus was more then likely not happy about the younglings being in danger and hurt. It always troubled him when young were hurt or separate them form their guardians or parental. The landing was smooth and the humans encouraged the two bi ped Cybertronions to go and get the medical treatment for the young ones they have found . They were just as concerned as their robot friends about the well being of the children. Once Wheeljack stepped out Ratchet approached with the mobile table and aided with getting her comfortably on the table.

"Help Bumblebee get the other two settled in. There is two tables set up with all the medical treatment equipment needed. If anything major happens contact me immediately." Said ratchet as he pushed the bed to the med bay. Wheeljack turned to Bumblebee gesturing to the one called Sprockets to be handed over. While maneuvering the younglings woke with a jerk. SteelBomb and Sprockets looked about when SteelBomb saw a large mech that looked just like the holo picture. Reaching into the panel that was attached to the front of his chest to retrieve a small round disk he turned it on. An image of his creator and carrier appeared they were holding guns and standing back to back in proud stances. Ironhide noticed it and advanced to the youngling.

"How did you get a hold of that?" He asked in his deep baritone voice. Coming to take the youngling from Bumblebee he held him gently to his broad form and looked at the holo picture with a small smile. The youngling looked at the picture then back Ironhide a large smile growing on his face.

"_Creator_!" SteelBomb shouted throwing his arms around Hides thick neck the best he could. The next thing anyone knew was Ironhide was flat on his back and his optics were dark. Ironhide had fainted. Optimus walked over to check on hide and patted the young mechs helm while he checked. Once he was sure Hide was ok he burst out laughing, humans and Cybertronions alike.

A/N : ok been a while since I have written anything hope this turned out ok if you could drop me a review.

Also I do not own any character that is from Transformers Hasbro or any other company that may hold it. I Own Tinka, Sprockets, and SteelBomb and the few others that will come in later. They are my creation and ANY use of them must have my permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Where They Came From

Chapter 2

_**Last time: **__"Creator!" SteelBomb shouted throwing his arms around Hides thick neck the best he could. The next thing anyone knew was Ironhide was flat on his back and his optics were dark. Ironhide had fainted. Optimus walked over to check on hide and patted the young mechs helm while he checked. Once he was sure Hide was ok he burst out laughing, humans and Cybertronions alike. _

_**Now continued:**_

SteelBomb looked up and around wondering what was going on while still clung to Ironhide. Optimus finally calmed down and bent down to pick up Ironhide with his youngling. The youngling squealed and giggled while clinging tighter to Ironhide. Finally the youngling calmed as well and got a good look at the mech carrying him and his creator.

"(Gasp) _Your… your Optimus Prime_!" Steel said in awe. Optimus chuckled and nodded his head as he walked into the med bay and lay Ironhide down. Wheeljack not far behind with the other youngling that was staring at the surgical door that was currently in use. Wheeljack was hooking up the energon drip when Sprocket turned his head.

"_Your doing it wrong_." He glared at Wheeljack waving him away, "_I'll hook us up to both monitor and drip then I'll let you do as you please_." Sprockets climbed off the birch and went over to Hide and Steel he proceeded to hook the spark monitor and energon drip; all the while Wheeljack watched to make sure it was done correctly and to be near incase he needed to intervene. Wheeljack watched amazed as the youngling connected everything correctly and set everything up just like Ratchet would but he was gentler while doing it. This really made him wonder now as to who these younglings really are and why the Decepticons thought it would make Optimus completely give up everything.

The connections were made and the youngling made his way back to his own birch. He started to do the same for his own connections and then sat back and returned to watch the door again. Optimus made sure that both Ironhide and SteelBomb were conferrable and then went over to Sprocket and brought the blanket up around him then sat down near him.

"_What are you waiting for little one_?" Optimus said softly in Cybertronion so as to not disturb Ironhide or Steel who was nodding off clinging to his creator. Kets turned to look at Optimus and sighed.

"_The mech in there is he Ratchet the CMO_?" Kets asked. Optimus nodded affirmatively, "_Then he is my creator but just like with SteelBomb none of you would know because each of our carriers did not know they were carrying until long after you had spaced jumped out of communication range. Then there was a massive attack and the Arc had been rushed in the final stages to get the last Surviving Autobot out and safely away form the Decepticons reach. I'm not surprised that Ironhide has a processor melt down. He's rebooting as we speak and should be up shortly. I'd say two or three Jiro of rest and relaxation should have him back to full health. Then I sagest that after he and Steel be given time to bond. It would do Steel good be have the nutrition from spark to spark can only provide of a parental. We have not been around adults in four vern and it is never good for us to be away so long without the nutritional pulses parental can give. I will approach my creator and do the same but for now Tinka needs him the most." _He looks to the side and sighs_," As for Tinka I we need to know if her other guardian named Jazz is here or not. Her guardian Prowl said that he would be here as your second in command. I know this is maybe out of line by me but as a medical trainee I suggest that someone takes over what ever is preventing Jazz from being here Tinka will need someone she's been through a lot and needs a guardian now. She has done so much to make sure me and Steel got through everything and were protected the whole time. She took beating after beating just to protect us even after all we did to while on the Arc. She was never a chance to play with anyone or be normal because of where she came from." _Sprockets stopped there and looked unsure where to continue. Optimus raised a brow this was more then what he had asked for and now he wanted to find out more but he would not press the matter but he would tell him the bad news. That would have to wait though and it may be better to wait and see what needed to be done anyway. While Optimus was lost in his thoughts Sprockets dosed off and Wheeljack approached him with a cube of energon.

The light over the operation room finally went out and a few minutes later Ratchet came out with the table and rolled it out to sit neatest to his office he double checked the connections to make sure everything was working correctly. Then he moved to the leg that was propped up and held immobile from bottom of her ped to the hip. Ratchet sighed and turned to face Optimus and Wheeljack who offered up his untouched cube of energon. Ratchet accepted and pulled up a chair. Wheeljack grabbed another cube from the cabinet and then grabbed another chair to pull over and sit in. Optimus sat staring at the femmy waiting for everyone to be settled before speaking

"How'd she do, everything going to be ok?" Asked Optimus his optics never leaving the youngling that had looked like she had been through war and back all by herself. Ratchet sighed again and took a gulp form his cube.

"Her leg will heal but she must stay off it. For the next cycle she will have it immobilized to let everything set and dry properly then she will be able to move it but no weight for two stellar cycles. But what worries me the most is the fact that her optics are giving off odd readings and I cant pin point why. At the moment I see no way to repair what ever damage that has been done for there is no visible damage or any corrupt files. Everything is running as it designed to work. Did either one of the young mechs say anything?" Ratchet asked taking another sip of his energon cube as he glanced at the readings from the other two patents in the room. He noticed that Wheeljack had placed everything exactly as he liked it, for once he did not have to fix anything.

"Excellent job getting everything organized Wheeljack. Seems I finally got you trained in how I like my med bay to be." Ratchet said as he kicked back in his chair relaxing. His optics still watched the monitors and was happy to see that the two mechling were mostly tired and hungry. Wheeljack looked at Optimus then back at Ratchet with a shrug of shoulders he jested for Optimus to tell what he had only over heard Sprockets said.

"Actually it was Sprockets who did all this I only watched he's very similar to u and your ways that it was astounding." Said Wheeljack then took a sip of his cub and nodded to Optimus for him to pick up the conversation.

"Yes Sprockets did give me a bit of information. Well one thing is for sure there is a congratulations in order." Optimus said looking at ratchet to see him look at Iron and Steel recharging peacefully.

"Yea you could say that again. Hide and Mia finally have their little one." Ratchet said his optics softening. He could remember all the times Hid and Mia fought over the idea of having one and though Optimus is Hide's and Ratchet's adopted sparkling there is nothing like having your one from the start with the one you love.

"Not only them but you and Moonracer have Sprockets here as well so Congratulations Ratchet you have bouncing sparkling mech." Optimus said with a wide smile as Ratchet's processor froze for 2 clicks then he whipped his optics to the mechling laying on the birch in a deep recharge. Ratchet completely forgot he had a cub of energon and dropped it just to free his hand so he might crest the sleeping face of his new found son. He couldn't even imagine what Racer had to go through because he was not there. They had only been bonded for a vern when Optimus called on him to leave on this mission. He was just believing that he would never see anything from home again, now he was presented with a mechling of his own now if he prayed to Primus hard enough he may even be able to have his bonded back too. He could only hope.

Tears flowed down his face plates without his noticing as he stared at the most precious gift he could ever give.

Optimus silently got up and gestured for Wheeljack to fallow so that Ratchet could have some privacy. They moved back far enough so that they could still keep and optic on the monitors but remained quite. Optimus got a com link from Lt. Lennox to come to the main room when available. Optimus waved Wheeljack a quick bye and the left the med bay.

************************Main Military Room*******************************

Optimus slowly made his way across the room watching his steps so not to injure any humans that may be walking across the floor. Finally making it to the raised platform he saw Lt. Lennox with several communication officers working away. One was Maggie who would visit from time to time. Optimus nodded his head to her when she waved at him and then returned back to her work.

"Optimus how are the children doing? Did you get any information on how they got here or why they came?" asked Lennox. He looked through some reports then placed them on his desk. Then walked to the were Optimus was standing to look up at him.

"The two mechs are with their creators resting right now. But the femmy has yet to awaken but the repairs are done and her vitals are stable and strong now. I only got a little information on how they came to be here. They came by meteorite around the Sahara. From what I can summarize they were attacked by lions, though Sprockets said it tickled. Then they hide against a rock under ground that would account for when we found them digging in the dirt there now. There they traveled to the forest where we caught up with them and Bumblebee had found them. Other then that they have been missing from the Arc for four months. The one called Tinka some how managed to find us here on this planet. Her directions were a little off and they landed on the other continent and ended up getting hurt while coming here I'm curious as to how she can do all of this and get them all here alive even after 4 months. I will let you know when I have more information about what happened." Optimus said then rubbed his tired optics. I has been a long day for all and it was time for recharge not only for Autobots but also for Humans. The change of shifts were coming in, for both groups, as he thought this.

"Pleases do. But for now we let us rest, you are still on Ratchet's light duty roster and I was Informed that you were to be in your chambers resting by 9 pm or he'd strap you to a med table and not let you up for anything." Lt. Lennox chuckled at the last part so did Optimus. Optimus nodded his head and said his goodnights to everyone. He proceeded to the second hanger that they had connected and modified into living quarters for the few Autobots. Thinking to himself that the quarters for Hide and Ratchet will need more room and extra recharge birches.

*************************Med Bay Next Day Early Morning**************************

Ratchet awoke after falling asleep holding his son in his arms. He glanced around and saw that Iron, Steel and Wheel were all recharging but what got his spark rate up was when he checked his last patient Tinka. She was not there and the leg brace was off as well getting up fast with his son in his arms startled Sprockets from recharge.

"Primus almighty where is she?" He said. Looking around he noticed that the door leading to the wash racks was open a little and the sound of running cleaning fluids could be heard. Ratchet looked down to his now awake son and smiled.

"Seems like the young femmy couldn't wait to get clean." Ratchet chuckled along with his son. He placed his son on the birch and glanced over the monitors before walking over to the wash rack and peering in. Tinka was sitting under the water with a couple of wash rags with her right leg stretched out before her and the left one bent and tucked against the right leg. He watched as the white washed off her and a formiller blue parcel helm. There was small hints of red on the proto form around the chest area but what really caught his attention when her cords were pulled over her left shoulder for cleaning. The right side at the base of her neck was a symbol that Optimus has on his right foot, the mark of the Prime.

"A new prime has arisen." Ratchet whispering. Startling Tinka to wipe around and face him with a look of surprise. Getting a better look at the mostly clean femmy he noted that though she looked like Optimus there was accents of Elita, Megatron, and one other he couldn't put his figure on. The pieces he noted before on her helm to look similar to Prowl were gone; they were laying on the ground by the drying bench. She was scrubbing away the white that he had suspected from the beginning was not her real color and she was still busy trying to get it off.

"_Little one if you scrub any harder you'll damage yourself. Come for now we'll wrap you up and I'll make a strong youngling cleaning formula for you to soak in. For now though I think I will but you with Optimus as he is on light duty and could use someone to talk too."_ Said Ratchet with a large fluffy white towel. She squeaked as Ratchet picked her up wrapping the towel around her but being careful of her right leg. He glanced at the leg and noted that there was no new damage to it. Shifting the youngling to get a firm hold on her and walked out the door just to see Wheeljack hand Sprockets a energon non spill container. Wheeljack saw them come out and picked up the tray with two other non spill containers on it. Ratchet walked over and grabbed one for Tinka who did not reach for it when he offered it to her.

" I'm going to Optimus to Drop this one off with him me and Hide will watch the other two, but until I get back watch my son for now if you could." Ratchet asked and Wheeljack nodded, _"Sprockets please behave for Wheeljack and I'll be right back." _Sprockets nodded his head and continued slowly drinking his container. Ratchet went throw the door to search for Optimus and inform him of this new information. To think he was carrying the future Prime and it was a femmy. Never in the history of Primes has there been a femmy, everyone had given up hope when none of Optimus' seven sons bared the mark of the Prime. Walking into Optimus' office he found that his leader was busy catching up on the many data pads. Many of the humans request forms and military paper work had pilled up. They were all transferred to two data pads and were in dyer need of completion. Optimus looked up and saw both Ratchet and the youngling in his arms still wrapped in the fluffy towel; still not eating her energon and clinging to the towel tightly. She appeared, to Optimus, to be removed from her sub armor and very uncomfortable about it.

"Welcome Ratchet and Tinka. What can I do for you this early morning?" Asked Optimus as he put the data pad down and watched as Ratchet approach and hand over Tinka. Tinka made a small fuse about being handed off to another person but after gripping the towel tighter then hiding further into its large contents. Then Ratchet up the non spill container on Optimus' desk within his reach if Tinka wanted the energon.

"Optimus, Tinka here bears the mark of the Prime and I think since she is a Prime that you should spend time with her until Prowl can get here and continue taking care of her. It will be good for you two to work together and build a bond. Teach her the way of the Primes so that she may continue on what has been started in restoring our race and return us to our home." Ratchet said. Optimus was surprised, also relieved, that a new prime has finally been found. Optimus nodded his head and looked down at the bundle in his large arms, she was wiggling about trying to get as much cover as possible wrapped around her. Optimus chuckled and poked the moving bundle earning a squeak from the youngling, who then stilled in his arms.

" Has she said anything yet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet shook his head "Nothing only got a protest squeak when I picked her up form the wash rack. She has a false coloring but the problem was that it seems to have been on to long and needs a stronger solution to remove it. She was scrubbing so hard she was about to damage her proto form. Anyway I will call you when I have a youngling solution strong enough to remove the color with out having to scrub so hard." Ratchet said when moved to the door.

"One more thing before I go make sure she eats some of that energon and remember to get some for yourself." Ratchet said glaring when he was just past the doorway then he left to return to his son.

A/N: I do not own any character that is from Transformers Hasbro or any other company that may hold it. I Own Tinka, Sprockets, and SteelBomb and the few others that will come in later. They are my creation and ANY use of them must have my permission.


End file.
